undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Suicide Route
The Suicide Route is a Fake ending of UnderTale. It consists of the Protagonist making everyone feel like garbage or pushing them so far over the edge to the point that they commit suicide. Method (What If?) The Suicide Route occurs when the protagonist dies too many times in the Ruins. Starting in the Ruins, the protagonist intentionally triggers encounters and killed by monsters 20 times. Next, you let Toriel to kill you in front of her face. Then, when you spare her, she tells the protagonist that she knew that someday, Frisk will leave the ruins, and she will not be able to protect them. Then, she committed suicide. Changes *Papyrus maybe committed suicide when he knew than you are insulting him, and you start telling him the truth, about the royal guard and Undyne. In the end, before he impales himself with bones, he tells Frisk that he still believes in them and that they can do better. He tells them that he stopped believing in himself. *Monster Kid died when they accidentally tripped and fell off the bridge as this time, Undyne could not reach in time to save them. *Undyne goes berserk when Monster Kid dies. Frisk tells her that they are weak and they couldn’t even save that one monster. Obviously, something like that would tempt her. But she refused, so Frisk speaks some more. In the end, Undyne aims most of her spears towards her head and chest (to where her soul is at) when she understand than his dreams, means the death of 6 innocent humans. *Mettaton commits suicide when his ratings stays in 0 for too many turns, he remembers Blooky, and how he threw everything away just for some compliments and the happiness of unknown monsters. Now he thinks he is a super 0, he tries to free himself from his robotic body, but then explodes in the end, unable to ever be fixed ever again. *Alphys committed suicide like what she did on Neutral Route if Mettaton and/or Undyne died. *Sans tells you that you have no LOVE or EXP, and despite that, everyone is dead, even Papyrus, he realizes that there is not worth fighting anymore, and commits suicide. *Asgore commits suicide like what he did on the Neutral Route when you killed Flowey in the previous run. But his SOUL was not destroyed by Flowey, he took the last SOUL to show Frisk his true form. *Flowey/Asriel took all the souls of the fallen monsters, he turns into his original form, and tries to speak with Frisk, he knows that everyone had reasons to commit suicide, and he is dead after all, he realizes that he will never see Chara or anyone again, free the souls and breaks the barrier for Frisk to leave, he turns into a flower again, and stays silent. *Chara is already dead, but they thinks that Frisk killed everyone. Then, they realizes that they have no power on the world of the living, and they had no effect on Frisk, so they fade away forever. Gallery Category:Special Event Category:Route Category:Non-Canon Category:Sad Category:Dark